


The Monster In The Shed

by Francowitch



Series: Monster Sheithtober NSFW [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hemipenis, Human/Monster Romance, Imprisonment, Knotting, M/M, Monster Sheith, Naga, Other, Teratophilia, naga!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: There is a shed at the back of Keith's uncle's garden. He know he is not allowed near it, the servants whisper about a monster living in the shed. Even Keith thinks he has heard the sound of clanking chain on occasion. Then one day a ball he is playing with rolls a little too far from him, and a little too close to the shed. What he finds inside is nothing to what he was expecting...





	The Monster In The Shed

**Author's Note:**

> this is from the first prompt of the Monster Sheithtober NSFW prompts "Naga/Drider [eggs]"... 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over! I really appreciate it!

# The Monster In The Shed

Keith didn’t know just how many times he had seen that small building in the back of his great-uncle’s estate. The help had told him to not go near the place, that it was haunted and a monster was inside. Keith never believed in such things, but was sure to still keep his distance. A distance he had kept until one day he chased after a ball that had gone astray in the back garden where he had been playing. 

_ Of course it went over there, _ Keith thought as he ran down the small stone path. Instead of finding the ball through young Keith was distracted when he heard a strange sound coming from one of the back sheds. Attracted to the sound, something big moving, and the clunking rattle of a chain, Keith peeked into the dusty windows in hopes of a glimpse of what was making that noise. 

Keith gasped as he peered through the dirt covered window, what he saw inside was the form of a man, whose lower half was that of a serpent. The creature was ragged and appeared bruised in the dim light of the shed. It turned towards Keith and slithered over to the window, fangs bared as it hissed, the chain snapping as it reached the end of its tether. Keith stumbled back his heart raced as he thought about what it was he was seeing.

That first day Keith ran back to the garden, breathing heavily and refused to tell a soul about what he had seen. It was a few days later that the young boy approached the old shed again, this time with some food pilfered from the kitchen. 

Cautiously Keith approached the shed, he could hear the rattle of the chain and the movement of the creature’s scales along the ground. He knew that it was still there, ignoring the angered hiss, Keith attempted to open the front door. Keith snarled at the door unable to unlock it with his small arms, with a huff he circled the small shed. It was a building that was far to small for such a large creature, determined Keith looked for a way that he could get in. If only to be able to give the poor creature some food.

It took some time, but Keith ended up finding a small rotted section in the back area of the shed. Something small that would be otherwise unnoticed by the gardeners and adults of the estate. Keith bit his lip, he knew just breaking in would likely upset the creature and cause either both of them or just him harm. 

Keith coughed, “Uhh, hey in there?”

Keith could hear the loud rattling of the chain as the creature moved around the room trying to find the source. There was hissing and growling coming from beyond the small hole.

“Hey,” Keith used his most calming voice, “it’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you. I have some food if you would like. Uhh… please don’t hurt me.”

Keith took a deep breath before rummaging through his pack and pulling out the small rations of bread and meat he had taken from the kitchens that morning. He pushed the small packaged in through the hole. He gasped as the package was pulled out of his hand. 

“I uhh… hope you like it.” Keith said.

Keith was met with silence. He sat waiting for any type of response, when nothing happened the young boy sighed, picking up a small twig to draw in the dirt by his feet. 

“I guess I will go,” Keith sighed.

There was a grunt from beyond the wall, “No bread next time.”

“Oh,” Keith perked up hearing the rough voice, “okay! I’m Keith by the way.”

“Shiro.” the creature responded curtly.

“Nice to meet you Shiro,” Keith smiled, startling as he heard one of his uncle’s men calling for him in the distance, “shoot! I need to go, see you tomorrow Shiro.”

Keith ran off through the bushes and along one of the back paths so that he would not be found out. A grin plastered on his face as he congratulated himself on talking to the creature named Shiro. He spent the rest of the afternoon drafting out plans for what he would bring the following day. Upset that he hadn’t thought to approach the shed before then, having believed the whispered tales of a flesh eating monster that resided there.

Unfortunately, things don’t always go as planned. 

Instead of staying the summer with his uncle, Keith was shipped off to a boarding school. There he spent the next ten years studying, unable to forget Shiro. Or the short time he had learning of his existence. 

* * *

It’s in Keith’s eighteenth year that he returns to his uncle’s estate. Despite the years, it still carries the mystery and majesty that it held as a child. 

Keith threw his bag onto his bed, looking around the old room which was decorated the same though somewhat smaller than he remembered. He rummaged through the sack pulling out a small item from within just as a loud knock sounded at his door. 

Ulaz appeared at the doorway, “Your uncle is looking for you.”

Keith sighed running a hand through his hair, “Yeah okay, can it wait at all? I had something which I wanted to do first.”

“He was very insistent that you go to him now,” Ulaz shook his head.

“Ugh fine.”

Keith grumbled as he brushed passed the tall imposing man, not that it was Ulaz fault, he was just following his uncle’s request. Keith was impatient as he had been waiting for over a decade to make his way back to that little shed. What was a few minutes with his great uncle?

* * *

“Kolivan?” Keith asked as he stepped into his great uncle’s office, “I heard you wanted to see me.”

“Ahh yes Keith,” Kolivan looked up over his glasses at his young nephew, “I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Keith cocked his head, it was unusual for his uncle to give him anything. 

“Come here,” Kolivan waved his hand in invitation.

Keith’s uncle was less family and more family friend, on his mother’s side. He was huge and imposing, like a quarterback or bodyguard. Despite those appearances, Kolivan was quite well educated and often soft spoken. Though, when mad, his voice could rattle the windows in their frames, and was something which Keith had only heard about in rumour.

Kolivan held out his hand, “This is for you.”

Keith stared confused as he looked at the small bronze key, “What is this for?”

“You know what this unlocks,” Kolivan answered his face stern.

“Why do you keep him in there?” Keith challenged, “What did he do?”

“I know that you visited it the last time you were here,” Kolivan sighed, “I thought that keeping you two seperated would have made it fine, but unfortunately it never did settle down again. The only thing it will do is repeat your name.”

“So the last decade you have left him alone?” Keith asked.

“You don’t have to be so emotional Keith,” Kolivan responded, “that monster doesn’t need company.”

“Why do you keep him then?”

“He is important to this estate,” Kolivan answered, “keeping him alive is one of the main jobs of this family. And while normally it would be the heir who would take over this job, as I have no children, and the monster chose you. This responsibility will now fall to your shoulders.”

Confused Keith shook his head, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Go to the shed,” Kolivan gestured to the key in Keith’s hand, “when you are finished, come back and we can talk more about what this means.”

Keith grumbled shaking his head, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Thace, Ulaz.” Kolivan called out, two of his guards came into the office, “take Keith down to the shed.”

They bowed their heads and turned to escort Keith out of the office and through the old house. Keith couldn’t be upset as it meant that he would get to finally see Shiro, while this was all weird and confusing, he was happy to finally be reconnecting with the creature from the shed.

The gardens were much like they were before he had left, sprawling and varied in design. At the back there was a small stoned pathway that lead to a small shed. As they got closer Keith could hear the rattle of chains and the slither of a heavy creature. The sound was stronger than it had been as a child.

_ Of course it was, _ Keith thought, _ it isn’t like I was the only one to grow up. _

“We will wait here for you,” Ulaz spoke, “just call for us if you need.”

“Don’t get too close to it,” Thace advised pointing to a faded scar on his forearm, “it will attack.”

Keith shook his head, taking the bronze key and using it to unlock the padlock that kept the shed door closed. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as the lock dropped to the ground. Keith pulled the door latch and with a deep breath he opened it up slowly.

“Shiro? It’s me, Keith.” Keith waited for an answer when there was nothing but some slow heavy breaths he tried again, “Do you remember me? May I come in?”

There was a rustle and clank from the metal chains before a familiar low voice cracked out from the darkness, “Kei-th?”

“Yeah,” Keith answered, “it’s me. Sorry for the intrusion.”

Keith stepped into the dim shed, the room smelt musty, like a reptile cage that hadn’t been cleaned in weeks. There was nothing but the hard packed dirt of the floor and some strewn bits of straw as though it were a stable. The walls were covered in deep scratches, with some dark areas, marked with a dried fluid which Keith didn’t want to think of.

Shiro was much like Keith remembered, only taller and broader. His hair hung down past his shoulders, there was a shock of white which hung down in front of his face. The biggest change though was the lack of arm, his right limb was no longer there, just a stub just past the shoulder.

“Why were you gone so long?” Shiro asked his voice uncertain, his long thick body coiled behind him, shifting. Purplish scales catching some of the afternoon light.

“I’m sorry,” Keith spoke his hands up, “it wasn’t my intention to just leave you like that. I was sent away to a school, but I am back now.”

“You won’t leave me?” Shiro asked cautiously his eyes shifting.

“Never again,” Keith promised holding up the little key, “I am also taking you out of this cell.”

“You can’t,” Shiro hissed.

“Why not?” Keith asked, “You cannot tell me that you like being chained up like some animal.”

Shiro hissed slithering forward with lightning speed that Keith didn’t have time to react. His small frame caged by Shiro’s massive form. Even with only the one arm Keith could see that he was no match for Shiro.

“I could kill you right now if you desired,” Shiro’s voice was cold.

“You could do that,” Keith spoke cautiously, “but I don’t think you will. I think that you want me.”

Shiro glared, his tongue flicking out in frustration making Keith smirk.

“You’re cute,” Keith said softly pushing back Shiro’s white bangs, “your hair is so much longer than I remember.”

“You are a strange human,” Shiro said, his voice confused. 

Keith shrugged, “I’ve waited over ten years to see you, to get inside this room.”

Before he could second guess himself Keith pressed himself forward and kissed Shiro. Keith felt Shiro stiften before leaning into it, his arm wrapping around Keith’s waist, pulling him in closer. The kiss deepened making Keith gasp as Shiro’s forked tongue pressed inside his mouth giving Keith a new sensation.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. 

“Wow,” Keith gasped.

“You will be my mate,” Shiro spoke with certainty. 

“What?”

Shiro let out a hiss as he bared his fangs and bit painfully into Keith’s collar causing him to cry out in pain. Venom flowed from Shiro’s fangs into Keith, each rip burning like acid against his skin. 

Keith tried to jerk back once Shiro lifted his head, unable to do more than raise his hand to his neck, “Shiro, what the fuck?”

“You are marked as mine,” Shiro spoke his tail curling around them both, “you are mine.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Keith growled.

Shiro cocked his head, “You were the one to taste me, you stepped into my lair, you were the one to court me first.”

“I what?”

“The sacrifice you brought me several cycles ago.”

“The sandwich?”

“Is that what it was called?” Shiro mused.

“I brought you some food,” Keith groaned, “I wasn’t asking you to marry me. I was eight years old for crying out loud.”

“Then you do not want me?” Shiro asked his hand tracing patterns along Keith’s back making it hard for the younger man to concentrate.

Keith let out a soft moan, his cock growing hard at Shiro’s firm touch against his back and ass. Whatever he had been expecting meeting Shiro again, having sex had not been on the short list. 

“You smell like you want me,” Shiro hissed softly making Keith shiver, “your scent tells me that you are in heat.”

Keith snorted at the term, “I'm a human, not a cat, err or snake in this case. I can't go into heat, also isn't that what females do? I’m also male, or did you miss that part.”

Shiro’s tongue flicked out as he tasted the air around Keith, “Male or not, you are in heat and begging for me.”

Keith gasped as one of Shiro’s thick fingers pressed inside of him.

“Your cloaca needs some stretching to accommodate me,” Shiro mused. 

“I’m human we don’t have a cloaca,” Keith chuckled between gasps, “and I am also lacking in a self lubricating asshole, if you want to use there we need something more than hopes and dreams.”

“I can help with that,” Shiro replied.

Shiro’s long tail rose up beside them, his cloaca was open and glistening as a pair of prehensile dicks pushed from within. Each cock crowned with a ring of small finger like barbs that rippled as though breathing the air around it. Shiro removed his hand from Keith’s ass, wrapping it around one of his cocks. Keith shivered as he watched it release a cloudy viscous fluid that Shiro collected with his fingers. Shiro then with a small look to Keith waited for him to nod and remove his pants before resuming his fingering Keith open.

* * *

They moved to what Keith assumed was Shiro’s nest, in one corner of the shed, Shiro had piled and arranged clean straw which was covered with a draped cloth. It was there that Keith was bent over, his body stradling Shiro’s thick scaled tail with his ass facing Shiro.

Shiro’s fingers pumped into Keith’s ass, two thick digits stretching the muscle to its limits. The discharge from Shiro’s dicks had a slight numbing effect which helped Keith to relax as his body was opened up. 

“Does that feel good?” Shiro asked as he added in a third digit.

“Oh f-f-f- yes,” Keith cried out rutting against Shiro, the scales giving an interesting sensation along his dick. 

“Are you ready for me,” Shiro teased, “I want to be one with you, my mate.”

“W-w-will it hurt?” Keith gasped out trying to form any kind of sense. 

I don’t know,” Shiro answered honestly, “I’ve never been with another of your kind before. I will do my best to not hurt you. Are you ready?”

Keith looked over his shoulder, “I think you are in the best view to tell.”

Shiro let out a low hiss and growl, his hulking form shifting until his tail was sliding along Keith’s ass. They shifted position so that Keith was laying along Shiro’s chest, with Shiro’s cloaca open and against his ass. Keith moaned as he felt the small finger barbs breach his entrance stretching him even more than the fingers did. Shiro ran his hand along Keith’s sides and back, making soothing noises which helped Keith relax as the dual cocks pressed its way inside. 

Keith dug his nails into Shiro’s shoulders as he felt the barbs lock into place inside of him before pulsing inside. “Shiro…”

“You are doing so well baby,” Shiro cooed, “I want to fill you with my seed, making you round with life.”

Keith rolled his hips, finding pleasure in the rhythm of the cocks which pulsed inside. Keith wrapped one of his hands around his own cock stroking it as he chased his orgasm. Keith yelled out Shiro’s name as he came, white spurts painting Shiro’s abdomen. Heat filled him as he felt Shiro pumping his own release deep inside of him.

Keith whimpered feeling Shiro locked inside, “It’s still going.”

Shiro hummed in response, “Yes, we will be locked together for at least the next hour as I fill you.”

Keith moaned at the thought of so much cum inside of him. “You know I still cannot get pregnant.”

Shiro smirked, “Then I will fuck you until you can, until your belly is so full of my seed that it protrudes out.”

Keith shivered at the thought, aroused at the idea of having a distended stomach, unable to hide what he had been doing in that shed. 

“I don’t want you locked in here anymore,” Keith murmured against Shiro’s chest.

“It is the will of the master of this land,” Shiro replied matter of factly, “I cannot go against the will of the one who is master here.”

“Wouldn’t that be me?” Keith asked looking up from his resting spot, moaning each time one of Shiro’s cocks spurted more inside of him.

Shiro cocked his head, “Perhaps it is, yes there is something different about you.”

“Then it is my will that you are free from here.”

Shiro’s eyes were wide, “Freedom? In all my generations we have never been freed, always in here or something like this… Being freed?”

“Why have you been in here all this time?”

“You have a lot of questions.” Shiro smiled.

“Is that bad?” Keith asked, “If we are going to be like this a while, I mean…”

“It is not bad at all little one,” Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head, “you are my mate and I am pleased you want to know more about me. My kind, we are guardians to this land, my great great grandmother fell in love with the first of your family and vowed to protect the land. She was betrayed as she was held captive using her weakness against her.”

“She had a child didn’t she?”

Shiro nodded, “Yes, twins. One that was human looking while the other was naga like her. Both were taken and hidden away from her. The human child growing up not knowing their true past while the sibling was chained in a separate space until its predecessor passed. And so the cycle would continue.”

“You were locked in here at such a young age though!”

Shiro shrugged, “My mother was not strong, she died giving birth to me, my brother never made it.”

“I’m so sorry Shiro,” Keith wrapped his arms as best he could around Shiro’s broad chest.

“It’s okay,” Shiro smiled, “this all was worth it, as it brought me you.”

Shiro then began to hum low a melody that was ethereal and encouraged Keith to drift off despite Shiro’s cocks being buried deep inside of him. This he could get used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I will get the others one up as they are edited! [I have three already waiting for posting...]
> 
> Comments and kudos do encourage and feed my muse!
> 
> You can find me over on twitter at [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch) ...


End file.
